


Nobody's Bitch

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden tracks down Cora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> Takes place sometime after season four. No spoilers.

Cora pushed her way through the crowd, her instincts telling her to run and not look back. She turned a corner and darted down a dark and empty alleyway.

Daring a glance behind her shoulder, Cora saw that she had lost her pursuer. She slowed her pace to a jog and made her way back to her apartment building.

As she opened the front door to her apartment, Cora caught a familiar scent. She was about to turn and run when she heard a voice say “Move a muscle and I’ll shoot you.”

Sitting on Cora’s couch, her gun aimed directly at Cora’s chest, was Braeden. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to run in these boots?” Braeden asked. “Now go pack your things. You’re coming back to Beacon Hills with me.”

Cora growled. “Do you ever get tired of being Derek’s bitch, Braeden?”

Braeden stood up and strode across the room, her gun still pointed at Cora. When she was inches from the other woman, she lowered her weapon and—to Cora’s shock—kissed Cora roughly on the lips. Then she bit Cora’s lower lip.

Cora cried out in pain.

Braeden smirked. “I’m nobody’s bitch, bitch.”


End file.
